Gaming tables known in the art typically have flat, solid surfaces covered by a fabric such as felt. However, it is known in the art that the fabric covering the playing surface of gaming tables is subject to wear and damage requiring frequent replacement of the fabric covering. Aside from the normal wear of cards rubbing on the surface and players resting arms, hands, elbows, and the like on the surface, the playing surface may be damaged by condensation from drinks, spills, cigarette and cigar burns, and the like to such an extent that replacement of the playing surface fabric is required. The frequent replacement of such playing surface fabric adds to the costs, in both money and labor, associated with operating a casino.
Often a player will be supplied with a napkin, coaster, or other means of catching condensation from a drink container. However, such devices do not necessarily prevent condensation from reaching the playing surface fabric. For example, if a napkin becomes saturated, the excess condensation will be absorbed by the playing surface fabric. Moreover, the mere rubbing of the napkin, coaster, ash tray, or the like on the playing surface fabric will cause wear and, eventually, necessitate replacement.
Thus, it can be seen that there is a need in the art for a device which overlays at least a portion of the playing surface to prevent wear of the playing surface fabric.